


Together at Last: The untold story Part 1

by Bad_W0lf_Girl



Series: Together at last: The untold Story [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_W0lf_Girl/pseuds/Bad_W0lf_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Meta Crisis 10 (Now named John Smith) and Rose Tyler when the had been left in Pete's World!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

 

Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. The TARDIS vanished leaving two figures standing on the beach, staring at the place that the TARDIS had once been. Rose Tyler wiped away the tears that had been falling as she once more watched her Doctor leaving her on Bad Wolf Bay, in that parallel universe that was not her's. She turned to face the man who had the Doctor's face, hair, and clothes and tried to wrap her head around what she was looking at. She had asked the Doctor to tell her what he was going to say before he had vanished the first time he had left her here, but his only response was not what she had wanted to hear. "Does it need saying?" Was what he had said, but then this other "Doctor" head leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Rose Tyler, I love you."  
How could this new "Doctor" still be her Doctor? How could she possibly love this "copy" of her Doctor when the real one had left her once again stranded? So many question ran through her head as she looked back at the "Copy". "Well if you are the Doctor, how can you have only one heart? How can you be part Time Lord and Part Human? I just really don’t get it..." The Doctor walked over to her, took her in his arms and held her close to him. "Oh it is just Timey Whimey stuff. When I was about to regenerate I stopped myself because I was just not ready to go. I explained all that already. You just have to believe in your heart that I am the same Doctor, I have all that he has... Except for two hearts. Don’t you see Rose? He could not be with you, so he left me here with you, because he loved you that much and wanted to leave at least a part of himself with you. He meant what he said about you fixing him."  
He brushed his lips over her forehead. "Rose, I was not a very good man, I had just come from the War on Gallifey. When you met me in the basement of the store I was still a very broken man." He smiled and he tipped her head up to look at him. "But don’t you see, you fixed me then, and you can fix me now." She slowly nods her head and sighed as she looked back at the place where the TARDS had been. "It will take me some time to get my head around it all. Please, just give me time." She looked into those brown eyes, wanting to believe that those eyes truly was the same as her Doctor's. "Well come on then, we have a long way to go. My cell is dead... so unless you also have a Sonic Screwdriver we have to walk to a gas station so we can call Mum."  
As the two waited in the service station Rose could not take her eyes off Ten Two. "We will need to decide what to name you. We can't just keep calling you 'The Doctor'. Because he left in the TARDIS never to come back." She was thumbing blindly through a magazine as if trying to take her mind off of things. "Well I usually just take on the name of "John Smith" so I guess we could just do that?" He said as he looked out the window waiting for Jackie to come. "So you won't even tell me your real name then?" Asked Rose, seeming to take on some of her usual flair. "Rose, my name holds nothing to me anymore. I want a new start so to speak. A new name, a chance to love and be loved by you. Have a family again..." He fell silent a moment, taking on that familiar look that Rose knew all too well when he mentioned anything about his past. Setting the magazine down Rose got to her feet and made her way to him, wrapping him in a hug. "One step at a time John, that is all that we can do right now."  
A few days had passed and Rose seemed to finally see that this Meta Crisis Doctor really was her Doctor but with just one difference, he could get hurt, he could at some point, die. She had been lying in bed one night and it all came to her. She had been watching every move he made, listened to the way he spoke. All the little things was the same as the Man who was now in some far off galaxy with another Companion. Or maybe he had already regenerated and had some new face, come new voice... She would never know, but she had his last gift to her, this new Doctor who needed her and she would love and treasure this second chance she had been given by her Doctor.  
Slipping out of bed she moved from her room to where her Mum had set up Ten Two, no John Smith, to sleep and folded her arms over her chest and watched him sleep. He seemed to be having a bad dream or something and she slipped into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him to soothe him. He seemed to notice that she was there and seemed to calm in her embrace. She could not help but watch this man sleeping, something she wanted to do back in the TARDIS, but feelings had never been spoken, and he had told her that there was no Domestics. She had always been confused about the way he looked at her, or the warm feeling in her heart when he took her hand. She had known the day she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the day she had realized she was Bad Wolf, the day that he grabbed her and kissed her. That was when she knew she loved him. But she did not know when it was for him that he had found out he loved her.  
The sun shining in her face was not what woke Rose that morning, it was the unfamiliar feel of a hand brushing her hair from her face. She looked up into the smiling face of Ten Two and could not help but smile back. "You really are him, aren't you." She did not make it a question but a statement and he nodded smiling softly. "Yes Rose, it really is me. And I really will be with you and grow old with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I have to know something, when did you know that you loved me?" There was a long pause at her question as he mulled it over in his head. "I think I had always known that I loved you when I regenerated to the face that you see now. But it did not truly hit me till the day that you had been taken to this Universe. I would not have burned up a sun for just any of my Companion, to see you one last time and explain things. Even Sarah Jane did not get an explanation of why I left her." Rose felt the prick of tears stinging her eyes as she listened to him talk.  
The two spent most the day in bed talking and laughing and Jackie could not help but smile as she heard the joyous sounds coming from the room she had put the new Doctor in. They had not gone into full explanation as to what was going on and how he was able to be here and also in the world they had left behind. She looked over at her husband, the man she had buried and mourned over for so long. "The Doctor is a very good man you know." She said to Pete as they sat in front of the T.V. "Yes, I know. He gave me a second chance with my wife and a daughter that I never had before." Jackie nodded and smiled. "Yea he made me see Rose in a new light and I love him for that and for giving me you." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to the goings on in the other room and watched the screen.  
Rose worked for Torchwood and all too soon she would have to leave the warm embrace of the man she thought she had lost forever. She stands in front of the full length mirror dressed in black pants and her Union Jack tank top, hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was just about to slip on her black leather jacket when Ten Two came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and placed little kisses on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his warm embrace. "I wish I had more time to spend with you Doc... John. But I'v got to go to work." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "It is so hard to see you and not think of you as my Doctor." She whispered softly. "Then think of me as your Doctor. That is what I am after all. Same mind, same face, same voice, same everything remember? Just also part human." He placed a kiss on her lips and she responded by pressing herself against his body, parting her lips she invited him to deepen the kiss should he so decide. He took the invite and slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore and taste her. With a groan he ended up breaking the kiss all too soon for Rose's liking but let out a sigh instead. "Work" Was all he said and smiled.  
Ten Two found himself sitting with Jackie out on the deck while Rose was at work. Jackie set her cup of tea down and looked at him. "So are you really him or are you just some random bloke who just looks and sounds like him." She had this accusatory tone in her voice and he sighed and shakes his head. "It is me, but it is not me. Do you remember my hand getting cut off when I was fighting the Sycorax?" Jackie nodded her head. "Yea it was Christmas day, Rose had just came home that night and we did not know if you were going to life or not." Jackie said and Ten Two nodded. "Yes I had not finished my regeneration cycle and so I was able to heal from that. Well a friend of mine and Rose found my hand and placed it in a jar and when we ran into each other he gave it back to me. Will when the Dalaks stole Earth and all those other planets Rose had found me. What she never told you was this, I had been grazed by a blast from the Dalek. Jackie, I was about to regenerate again." She nodded her head some as she watched Te Two and listened to him talk.  
"Well Rose, Donna, and Jack carried me back into the TARDIS. I was not ready to go yet, I had just seen Rose and was not ready to change. So I sent my regeneration energy into my hand for safekeeping. Little did I know that Donna was going to get stuck in the TARDIS or that a such thing as a "meta crisis" me could even be made. But here I am, Part Time Lord, part human. I can give Rose all that she wanted from the other me, the Doctor." He stands and walked to the edge of the porch they were sitting on. "But I can tell you this Jackie Tyler, The Doctor loved Rose enough that instead of destroying me, he gave me to your daughter." Jackie nodded again and set her cup down. "So what if she wants kids? Can you give her that? Will they have the powers that you have?" He shrugged and turned to face her. "That is something I can't tell you. As far as any regenerating powers, I don’t have those. I have but one heart, I can get old and die now." Jackie nodded and sighed as she got up. "Just don't hurt her again. You did not see what it did to her losing you the first time." She then turned and went back inside.  
Ten Two sat outside for a very long time thinking about what all Jackie had said to him, had asked, and his own answers. He had been honest with her, he was not sure about a lot of things, but what he was sure on was that he loved and wanted to be here with Rose. He stayed outside watching the sun beginning to set over the tops of the trees. Rose should be home soon, that he knew but he wanted to sit here a bit longer, the sunset was beautiful and reminded him of one of the planets he and Rose had visited together. He felt a hand on his shoulder then two before looking up and smiling. "Well hello there! How was work?" He could not help but chuckle at just how normal that question was. "It was fine, long. But what's so funny?" She asked with a smile. "Oh just how simple of a question that is. I never thought I would be asking something like that." He said and she laughed nodding her head. "Yea... I know."  
Later that night Rose and Ten Two had already moved what little he had into her room, she did not see why they could not share a room after they had lived in the TARDIS for so long together, and he agreed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair and he was walking out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and looked over at her. "Rose Tyler, you are an amazing woman." He smiled over at her and she put her brush down. "And so are you John." She stood and walked over to him and pressed her body to his as she walked passed him to put her brush away and then take care of her teeth. He could not help but grin like a fool when their bodies touched. When she was done with her teeth he had already moved to the bed and she followed, kicking off her house shoes then her robe.  
Dressed in a blue teddy and blue boy shorts she slipped under the covers only to find him as naked as the day he had been created. "Oh.. Um..." She was not sure what to think at the moment, only that she was shocked to find him like that. He pulled her close to him and smiled softly before kissing her. "I figured that you may want to revisit the kiss from earlier." He winked at her and she could not help but smile as he pulled her against him. "You are wearing blue, and not just any shade blue, but TARDIS blue." He chuckled and she nodded. "Yes, now shut it, I want to go back to that kiss." She teased and moved to place a hand on his chest she was still surprised that she had not felt a heart beat on that side. He could feel where her hand was and knew what she was thinking it was odd for him too to not feel two heartbeats.  
He closed his eyes as she rolled him on his back and straddled him. She placed one hand on either side of his chest where his heats had been before leaning down to shower kisses on his chest, first his right then his left side. He placed his hands on her waist while she moved from his chest to his throat then his neck finding an ear and he let out a soft growl as she began to lightly nibble on one of his ear lobes. He moved one hand from her waist to grip her rear and she gave out a delicious murr when he gave it a squeeze. She rolled her hips before moving her lips from his ear to his lips, first nipping at the bottom lip then kissing him. His hands moved up her sides and one hand moved to her back while the other hand moved to cup one of her breasts.  
She seemed to freeze a little while he worked and massaged her breast but then arched her back pressing her breast into his hand and biting her now swollen lip. She closed her eyes while her breathing grew slightly heavier and she found his mouth once more, claiming it as he started working her up with hand and fingers. He broke the kiss and rolled her over on her back so now he was leaning over her. He gave her his best smile before he took a nipple in his mouth, his other hand went back to working on her other breast. "Oh God, Doctor..." She whispered softly as he rolled her nipple around with thumb and forefinger and he nibbled and tugged at the other. She rolled her hips under him and he chuckled hearing her whispered words, his free hand moving down her belly to find the waistband of her boyshorts.  
She opened her eyes as his hand moved down her belly, her breathing catching as his hand dipped under the waistband finding her bud and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he had her nipple. He could not help but smile as he slipped his middle finger into her heat and feeling how wet she was. He smirked and nibbled on her ear before whispering "Seems you are as eager as I am." With that he took her hand and moved it south to show his errection. She let out a gasp and then smiled back at him. "Mmm, all we need is the sound of the TARDIS and it would be just like it was before I got stuck here." She could not help the way her voice had become sultry, silky, the need for him evident in her voice and in her eyes.  
She rolled her hips while his finger moved in and out of her, teasing her bud at the same time. The soft whimper telling him he was doing something right. Still holding on to his errection, she began to apply pressure and move her hand up and down, the soft pad of her thumb teasing the head from time to time. They were driving each other mad with the teasing, Rose was panting and thrashing her hips wildly against his palm while two fingers pumped in and out of her at the same speed as her hand jerking up and down on his rock hard member. "Oh.... Rose.... I want to be in you so bad..." Ten Two was panting heavily as he licked his lips.  
As if answering him Rose removed her hand and took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply before nipping at his bottom lip. "I want to feel you in me please." She nearly mewled and he smiled as he pulled his fingers out of her and slowly pulled her boyshorts off. He then situated himself so that his head was pressed against the entrance of her wet tunnel. She licked her lips, eyes heavy with lust and desire and he pushed himself in slow and deep till he was fully sheathed, a hiss escaped him as he fully felt her hot moist walls all around him. He slowly began to move, hips bucking, rolling, while he pulled out and then back in just as slowly.  
Rose whimpered softly moving her hands to the small of his back her hips rolling and thrusting slowly as well, keeping pace with his thrusts. She closed her eyes and bit at her bottom lip as he seemed to tease and torment her with each slow pull and thrust, her nails pressing into his flesh as she arched her back trying to get him as deep as his length would allow. "Mmm, please... faster... harder..." She found herself begging him. "Oh my dear sweet Rose, anything for you." He growled in her ear as he moved one hand down her thigh and grabbed her ankle, lifting her leg up and resting it on his shoulder so that this new angle he was able to go in deeper.  
He could not help but groan as he felt her grow even more moist, her hips working to help add more friction. He closed his eyes and moved one of his hands to her bud and began working it while his other went to her right breast, each finger adding more stimulation to Roses already nearly hypersensitive body. Her body writhing under his skulled fingers and hips. She licked her lips as her breathing began to hitch, the soft whimpers growing a bit louder as they began to turn into moans of pleasure. She was glad that the walls were thick and that they were on the opposite side of the house as her parents, she was known to get rather vocal when it came to being taken by him.  
He let her leg fall back down to the bed then gripped her hips. "Wrap your arms around me." He told her and she complied. He rolled over so that she was now on top of him, and she smiled. "Mmmm so you want me in charge now." She winked at him, slightly out of breath still and as if to answer her question he gripped her hips even tighter and began rocking them back and forth. She placed her hands on her breasts and began to tease and pull at her nipples as she started to ride him. He let her hips go and his hands fell at his side as she took over, moving up and down on his rock hard manhood, thrusting herself back and forth, he could feel her walls starting to tighten around him and knew she was nearing the edge of her release and to help push her over the edge he moved his hands up her sides and to her back, resting between her shoulder blades the other hand cupping a breast and he sat up, taking the nipple into his mouth and teasing it with tongue and teeth.  
She let out a cry of pleasure as he shifted, taking her into his mouth once more. "Oh... My....Doctor... I am so... cloooose" She whimpered and moaned as he teased her nipple and she rode him, he moved his hand off her back and to her rear and gave it a squeeze. He did not want to release her nipple to respond to her words but he as well began thrusting as best he could at this angle, her own thrusts becoming a bit more sporadic as she was pushed that much closer to the edge. Feeling just how close she was he grinned and just to be evil he pulled her off him and slammed her down on the bed, lifting her legs up he began kissing her hips working down her left side and then up her right before lowering his head to taste her sweet nectar.  
She cried out as she was suddenly shifted to her back and then rolled her hips as she felt his hot breath and warm kisses on her hips then the feel of him capturing her heat with his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping a fistful. She could feel his tongue teasing and taunting her sensitive bud while he pushed two fingers into her once more and she could feel herself beginning to shatter with his skillful ways. She arched her back, hips thrusting up, pushing against his face, her cries of pleasure reverberated off the walls.  
He continued to lick and tease her till she had rode out the wave of her climax before flipping her on her belly. "Get on your hands and knees." He told her, his voice a deep husky growl and she did as she was told without question. She wriggled her rear at him invitingly and he could not help but grin back at her. He scooted her closer to him and slipped his achingly hard member inside her, moving a bit more rougher than before and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back his other hand resting on the small of her back. His thrusts where hard and fast, his hips slamming against her round rump, he was working her up to her next orgasm and he could feel her walls starting to constrict around him hugging him as if the two were made for each other.  
He pulled her back so that she was just on her knees and he was able to wrap his arms around her and he growled in her ear. "God Rose... I am so close and you are so wet and tight!" His breathing was just as ragged as hers and she had been on the cusp of another climax before he spoke and that deep husky growl was all that was needed to send her off the deep end. Feeling her come unglued was all that it took to send him spiraling down the deep end. He held her close to him before slamming into her and freezing, buried deep inside her. She could feel his release and she had to hold onto him as her climax was nearly earth shattering.  
After they cleaned up they went back to bed, somehow Rose' teddy had been removed and she had not remember when but she also did not seem to care ether. The two slipped into bed and he held her close to him. "I know that you still have some doubts as to me being the Doctor's clone, but I hope that after tonight all your doubts have been put to rest." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmmm" Was all that came from Rose, as she lay, nearly comatose. He chuckled and kissed her head again before whispering against her flesh. "Goodnight my sweet Rose, rest well and I will see you in the morning." He held her close as he too slipped off to sleep, a grin plastered on both their faces.


	2. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ten Two had been sitting outside with a cup of tea watching the sun beginning to rise when he heard the first signs of life inside the house. The sound of the sliding door caused him to turn his head to see Jackie coming out. "You are up pretty early. Can't sleep?" She asked as she set a plate of toast down in front of him. "Oh morning Jackie. Yea I just had a lot on my mind is all." He looked at the toast for a moment before taking a sip from the tea he was drinking. "Well if you want to talk about it, you know I am always here to listen. I may not understand a lot of it like Rose can but I can still be a good ear. And you know that I can make a wicked cup of tea." She smiled at him and he nodded with chuckle. "Yea you do make a good cup of tea. It helped me wake up after my regeneration." He gave her a wink and then settled back into the chair to watch as the sun began to rise over the tops of the trees.   
"I was just thinking about the things you ask me the other day. About if I could give her children and what not." He looked like he had been up thinking about these things all night and she nodded but decided this time not to push the subject and let him talk when he was ready. She sat in the chair close to him and looked out at the sun as it was coming up. "With me not having the regeneration abilities and I only have one heart now, I think that if Rose and I did have children that they would turn out just as human as her." It sounded like there was more that he wanted to say but he just took another sip of tea and fell silent. "Now I am always one to be nosey but I think that just this once I will just wait for when you want to open up more." Jackie said and took a piece of toast off the plate and began chewing it as they sat in silence watching the sun.   
Rose stretched out and then sat up as fast as she could, heart starting to race in her chest. "No...no no no no..." She looked around and did not see his clothes hanging on the back of the chair, she did not hear him in the bathroom. "You did not do this to me again..." She whispered it more like a plea then anything else. Taking the robe from off it's place on the back of her bathroom door she dashed out of the room and ran downstairs and looked around the living room. She had seen the light on in the kitchen and headed in that direction only to come to a halt as she came up to the double glass sliding doors and let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "There you are." She whispered softly as she pulled herself together, but he was her Doctor in more ways then she had expected and as she walked outside he noticed something was not right.   
"Rose? You alright?" He asked as he got to his feet, setting the tea cup to the side and moved over to her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Yea I'm alright now." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, her hands moving to rest lightly on his chest. He could feel the slight tremble of her hands and he lifted his own to cover hers and looked knowingly into her eyes. "Rose, you know that you can tell me what is wrong." He whispered and looked up to see Jackie rising from the table taking the dirty dishes with her. "I need to get Pete up and ready to go for work. Rose do you want some breakfast before you go in?" She asked and Rose shook her head. "Thanks mum but I am fine. John, there is someone at Torchwood who would like to meet you." She smiled.   
After a quick shower Ten Two sat on the edge of the bed and started getting dressed while Rose was putting on her make up and doing her hair. "Torchwood is very interested in talking with you and learning all that they can from you so that we can try and keep what happened with the Daleks and Cybermen from happening again." She said from the bathroom. Ten Two walked in with his tie undone and nods his head some. "Well I will do all I can to help, but I am not going to help make any weapons and I cannot make a TARDIS." He was beside her while tying his tie and she nodded. "I would not have told them you would come if I thought that they wanted that kind of information." He smiled and kissed her head looking at her reflection in the mirror "What had you so worked up this morning and please don’t lie to me."   
"I woke up and could not find you.... I was not sure if I had dreamed you up last night or if you had left me again." She sighed softly and looked down at the sink after she had spoken and he nods his head turning her and pulling her into his arms. "Last night was amazing, I will not lie. But there was something that Jackie had mentioned to me and it was keeping me awake. I did not want to keep you up so after I made sure you had fallen asleep I went outside for some fresh air and to get things straight in my head." Rose was watching him as he spoke and nods some. "If you are not up to going today that is fine, I will understand and tell Torchwood that you still need to get things figured out in your head after all that had happened before coming here."   
He smiled and kissed the top of her head and nods. "Yes I think that will be a good idea right now. I am ok being here with you and Jackie and Pete. But I am not sure that I am ready to face humanity right now." She nods her head and lifted up to kiss his lips. "Alright, I will let them know and we can work all these things out together." He returned the kiss and then smiled before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I know we will. That is one of the reasons why I was left here." She nods and smiled some before pulling away from him and taking off her robe. "I need to dress and get out the door or I will be late." She smiled and walked off to get dressed.   
The house was quiet and he was sitting in the living room near a window looking out, a cup of tea sitting on the side table long forgotten as he rubbed his face with his hands. He looked tired and slightly stressed there was a lot going on in his head right now and was very grateful that Jackie had decided to go out for the day. "Well we have our girl but at what cost? Donna became part Time Lord just as I had become part human. I hope that it did not kill her.. But then again she did help me wipe out the Daleks. I committed genocide... again..." He shook his head and sighed as he stands and walked to the double glass doors and looked at his reflection trying to find the man that Rose had fallen in love with.   
When he was around her he could forget all that he had done, but when he was alone, when he had only his mind to keep him company, everything came to a head. "You are the same man that left in the TARDIS. You are no different than he is. Well except for the fact that I can no longer regenerate and I have one heart and not two. That is the blessing from all this, I can be with Rose." He had not noticed that Jackie had been standing close by, listening to what he had been saying till he turned around. "Oh! Jackie! How long have you been standing there?" He had hoped that she had not heard everything but the look on her face had a different story.   
"You did not tell me what all happened, I am so sorry that you are going through all that but you are not that person. Not deep down inside. I think that you know that but you are just afraid to believe it because of all that you have gone through since you had been created." She could not believe she was saying all this but she knew that he needed some help and he would not open up like this to Rose. "You were a good man when Rose first met you and you are a good man now. I know the battle you had with yourself when you spoke to Rose that first time here at Bad Wolf Bay. But I also know what it did to my daughter." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "You are a good man. Don’t forget that and don’t forget that you destroyed a sun to be able to say goodbye to her."   
Jackie had walked off after she had finished her speech to leave him to mull over all that she had said to him and he was left with a lot to think about. He walked outside for it seemed that was the best place for him to think, that and it seemed to help him put a lot into perspective. He knew that Jackie was right, he was the same person, when it came to his feelings for Rose and the memories from all his other regenerations, from his life back on Gallifrey. The only difference between who he was and is now is the fact that he will grow old and die with Rose and that he had only one heart. A heart that he would gladly give to Rose.   
Rose had gotten to work feeling a bounce in her step. She had stopped and gotten coffee for everyone at work and was now placing cups on everyone's desks. She got to her own and was about to boot up her computer when she heard her name called. "Hey Rose! Is the Doctor coming today?" It was Jack. No not the same one from her universe but a parallel Jack. He was still as hot, still as flirtatious, However this Jack Harkness had not been struck by the TARDIS' residue because there had been no Doctor or Rose in this universe. "Morning Jack, no he is not coming today. He is not feeling ready yet to face the world. You remember what I told you about what all happened to him. He needs time to adjust." Jack nodded his head and smiled. "Alright I understand how that is." He winked and walked off.   
The day seemed to be dragging as Rose worked, since the Dalek's attack things was pretty much dead. She attended her training exercises, worked on a few reports that had been sitting on her desk for a few weeks now. However she could not help but look at the empty desk where Micky had sat. She did not understand why he decided not to come back and thought that maybe it had something to do with the Doctor's Meta crisis version of himself coming and living with her. Yea she liked Mickey, but when she meet the Doctor, she knew that no one else was for her but him. Now she had him but it was only a part of him, a part that she had to help. Could she settle for this clone? Hell yea!   
She knew the moment she made it back to her old world that she was not going to leave him again unless he forced her, but she would not have gone without a fight. When she had found where the TARDIS had landed, seen him stepping out, her heart seemed to fly and she ran as fast as she could to him. She had been careless, not watching to see if there had been any Dalek's around and he had gotten shot. If it had not been for the Jack she knew, the Jack she gave eternal life too, they all would have died on the street. She could not, even to this day, put into words what she was thinking when Jack pulled her off him while he was about to regenerate, all she knew was that it was not fair! But he had sent all that energy into that hand of his. Because of that hand she had the only part of her Doctor she would ever have and she would be grateful for it.   
After a long and slow day at work she headed home, stopping at the market on the way to pick up some fresh bread, she knew that Mum would be making dinner and needed the bread to go with it. She seemed more watchful now, always looking around to see if something would pop out at her, some alien or machine, something that was not of this world. It was not that long of a walk from Torchwood to the market then to home and before she knew it she was home and set her things on the table by the door and headed to the kitchen. "Mum! Dad? You here?" She set the bread down and smiled as her mum walked in and took the bread from her. "Good day at work I hope?" Jackie asked and Rose just shrugged. "It was slow and it feels different without Mickey. I really miss him mum." Jackie set the bread on the counter and hugged her. "I know you do love, but he felt that he had done all he could here. Now he is more than likely working for that universes Torchwood." Rose nodded and smiled some. "Yea he is working with Captain Jack Harkness." She chuckled and then looked around. "Where is John?" She asked as she plucked a few grapes and popped them into her mouth. "He is ether out on the back porch or in ya'lls bedroom." Jackie said and went off to get what she needed for diner.   
Rose walked to the glass doors and found him sitting there looking out at the large yard, her hand hovering over the handle of the door. She wanted to go out to him but wondered if he was out there so he could be alone. She stood there chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to decide what she was going to do and then let her hand fall to her side as she walked away from the door and headed up to the room and change out of her work clothes.   
Back in the bedroom Rose sat on the edge of the bed, she was dressed in a pair of lounger pants and a cammie, makeup washed from her face and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Legs crossed she had her hands in her lap as she looked out the window, she was chewing on her bottom lip again and she had this look on her face that gave the impression that though she was sitting there she was not actually there. Her mind seemed miles away, no not miles, light years, away. She was thinking back to when she first encountered the Doctor. It was when the manikins had come to life and he had saved her life that night, not to mention the whole worlds. She had to chuckle at the memory of Mickey the Manikin and she shook her head.   
"What's so funny?" The voice of Ten Two woke her from her thoughts and had her coming back to the here and now. Turning her head she saw him leaning against the doorframe like he had many times before when they were traveling in the TARDIS and he was waiting for her to join him. She smiled got off the bed and walked over to him. "I was remembering the day I first met you. You blew up my job, and you saved my life." She wrapped her arms around his waist and continued talking. "I knew then that I was going to be with you. But you had not asked me to travel with you yet. When I did start traveling with you, Mum asked me one day why. WHy I felt like I had to go all the time." She looked up at him. "You know what I told her?" He shook his head. "No but I am sure that you are going to tell me." He chuckled and she nodded. "I told her that you are all alone up in the TARDIS, that you had no one to keep you company. " He nodded and kissed her forehead. "And for that I am grateful. You had opened my eyes to a great many thing Rose Tyler. And you are doing that all over again."   
She took his hand in hers and they moved to the bed and as she sat down she pulled him down with her. "Please, tell me what is on your mind. You seemed so distracted this morning and then when I got home I noticed that you looked like something was bothering you." He sighed some and then scooted to the head of the bed, set the pillows against the wall and then leaned against them as he pulled her between his legs and held her against his chest. "I was thinking about Donna and what it did to her when I was created. I was also thinking about what I had done to the Daleks. Rose, what the Doctor had told you about me when he dropped us off here is true. I know that it may not seem like it, but it is. I wiped out the entire race!" Rose just put her arms over his and locked fingers with him. "So did I. Remember why you had to regenerate? Remember how you had sent me back home in the TARDIS and I was able to come back, but when I did I was Bad Wolf? I had look in the TARDIS and had taken all of that in me?" He nodded his head. "Yep, and I pulled you close to me, held you close and took all of that out of you."   
She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes you did. But it was at a cost. Doctor, I think that you know deep down what kind of person you are, but you are too afraid to embrace it because you feel so bad for what you did. Donna becoming part Time Lord was NOT your fault. You did not have any power or control over that situation. So that means that you cannot put that blame on you." She turned in his arms so that she was on her knees facing him. "You are an amazing man, someone that I gave up everything to travel with. No you are not the two hearted regenerating man that I first fell in love with, but you are so damn close to being him that I forget about the differences. I don’t care about the differences! Why cant you see what I see? What will it take for you to open your eyes and see for yourself that you are not the same person as you were before I met you?" He was searching her face, her eyes for any sign that she was making some of what she had said up but only found awe and love for him.   
"Jackie asked me if I was able to give you children." Rose could not help but bust out laughing at the sudden change in topic. "Oh I am sure she did! What did you tell her?" She asked and turned back to settle against his chest once more. "That I do not see why I would not be able to do that. I am not a full Time Lord. I have his memories and everything else but I don’t have the ability to regenerate nor do I have the two hearts. If we had a baby he or she would come out normal." She nodded her head and smiled. "That was not even something I had thought about when we were traveling. All I knew was that I never wanted to leave you. But I feel that you needing to regenerate this last time was my fault, even though you ended up not regenerating but putting it in that hand." It was his turn to turn her around to face him. "How do you figure that?"   
"Well.." She looked down as she was turned back around to face him and began chewing on her bottom lip, if she was not careful she was going to chew through her lip. Seeing this he pulled her lip gently from between her teeth. "Well?" He prompted and she sighed but could not look up at him when she spoke. "Well... When you walked out of the TARDIS and I called out to you... all I could think about was how quickly can I get in his arms and I was not paying attention to what was going on around me and I nearly got you killed by the Dalek. Had it not been for Jack..." She could not even put to voice what she'd been thinking and he could tell what she was thinking. "Just as you told me that I had nothing to do with that happened to Donna, that was not your fault ether. I was too busy running to you to pay attention as well. It was just one of those things. It happened and it caused a chain reaction." His tone was calm as he spoke and he tipped her head up so that he could look in her eyes.   
"Don’t you see Rose, had that not happened, we would not be where we are now. I would not have been created, the Dalek's would have destroyed the universe and we would all be dead. So this is a good thing that happened after all..." He stopped and chuckled to himself as not only had he put to rest her fears and doubts but at the same time he had explained away his own insecurities with one stone. He shook his head and laughed at his own logic. "Well damn." He said and Rose cocked her head to the side. "What?" He laughed again and kissed her forehead. "Well not only did I help make you see that this was a good thing and that it was not your fault I made myself see what it was that you and Jackie had been trying to tell me." She nodded her head at him and chuckled as well. "Well, I guess I can stop thinking of you and seeing you as "Ten Two" and really think of you as "John Smith". But if you don’t mind, when it is just you and I... Can I still call you my Doctor?" He nodded and smiled. "So long as you will still be my Rose."   
They had spent the next few hours laughing and talking about things that happened to them in the time they had been apart and even talked about things that they did together. "So, I found out what becomes of Jack after being alive for a few millenia." Rose arched a brow at him. "Oh? Do tell." And the he started to chuckle. "Do you remember back on Station 9 the first time I took you there to watch the Earth explode?" She nodded her head. "Yea and we met that foul woman, Cassandra." It was his turn to nod his head. "But do you remember The Face of Boe?" She sat in silence for a moment to think about who he was talking about. "He was also the one I went to see when we went to New New York, the Hospital with the Cat Sisters and we ran into Cassandra again for the last time." She then made an "O" with her lips as she remembered who he was talking about and nodded her head. "That was Jack?!?" She did not know if she should laugh or feel bad. "You know, I don’t think that I can look at Jack again without thinking of him being the Face of Boe."   
After dinner Jackie, Pete, Rose, and John all went outside where Pete set up a nice little bonfire and everyone sat around it, Rose resting her head on his shoulder while Jackie and Pete held each other. Rose could not help but smile at the closeness between the two. "You know, this is all because of you. My mum had dad now and I don’t think I have ever seen her any happier." He glanced over at the two and smiled. "I am just glad that he came and saved you." She could not have agreed more with him.   
"John, what are you going to do now that you don’t travel anymore?" It was Pete who had asked and everyone seemed to be watching and waiting for him to respond. "Well I guess I will go and see what Torchwood wants from me and then go from there." He really had no clue what to do now that his days as a time traveling Time Lord had come to an end. "I guess I have more to think about now." He chuckled and kissed Rose's head and looked back at the flames as they danced on the bed of logs. "Oh! I know what we need!" Jackie said and jumped to her feet. "Rose come and help me!" Rose and John looked at each other with arched brows and then Rose got to her feet and followed behind Jackie.   
"So are things ok now with him and you?" Jackie asked as she took out a bottle of wine and Rose was taking down wine glasses and turned to face her Mum and smiles. "Yea Mum, I think so. I know that he has a lot on his mind and I have a lot on mine. But we talked it through worked out some of the things that needed worked out." She could see the smile in her mum's eyes and she went to her and hugged her tightly. "You love him don’t you." It was not a question but a statement and Rose nodded her head. "Yea Mum, I do. Very much." She nods and smiled again. "My little girl all grown up." She smiled and nodded to the door. "Our men are waiting for us."   
Later that night after a few glasses of wine Rose and John made their way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. "My mum is happy for us." Rose told him as she went to wash her face and brush her teeth. John nodded his head and smiles as he slipped out of the clothes he had been wearing and into some boxers and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I think she is just glad that I am not able to take you away anymore." Though he chuckled he knew that Jackie was very glad that her daughter was now safe at home and away from any trouble. "Yea she might be. But hey at least we are together." With that said Rose moved to the bed and after John was done with his teeth he clicked the lights off and moved to bed himself. "Goodnight Rose, I love you." He said as he pulled her close to him and she snuggled as close as she could, taking in his smell, something she missed so much. "Goodnight my Doctor, I love you too."


	3. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

The days seemed to fly by for John as he started getting into a routine, wake up, dress, grab a bite to eat, then go to Torchwood with Rose. He was in the middle of getting ready now when he thought back on his first day at Torchwood and meeting the parallel universe Jack was something else. The guy was no different than the one he had traveled with a few times, flirtatious, boyent, and just all over the place......   
It was the morning after everyone had been up drinking wine and having a good time around the bonfire, and John was just getting out of the shower with Rose and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the closet. After a bit he came out dressed in his normal suit and tie trench coat hung over his arm and his converse in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began putting on his shoes. Rose had come out with hair dried and makeup already on. She was only dressed in bra and panties. "You know, I would not mind you going around like that all the time." He chuckled and Rose just shook her head as she walked off to get dressed.   
They walked in the building and headed to where Rose's desk was located and he sat down propping his feet up on her desk, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and Rose had a hint of deja vues. She was taken back to when she was traveling with him and he would set in a destination and lean back in the chair with his feet propped up and his hands behind his head. She had to blink the memory away as she turned away and headed to the coffee pot and get some coffee going.   
"Hello there Rose, did he come today?" Jack's eager and excited voice broke into her thoughts and she nodded as she added some grounds to the coffee filter and closed it. Pressing the "ON" button she turned in time to see the man walking off to her desk. "Bollocks!" She mumbled and went after him. She was not sure if John was ready to meet with Jack so early in the morning but stopped in her tracks as the two seemed to be talking as if they had been long friends. She could not help the smile that crossed her lips at the two of them and shakes her head as she moved to stand behind John as the two talked.   
"So there is one of me? Wow! That is cool, but is he as sexy as I am?" Jack could not help but ask and John chuckled shaking his head. "Oh yea and the same personality too!" Rose placed her hands on John's shoulders as he talked with Jack. "So tell me, what is it that you are all doing in Torchwood? How do you think that I could be of any use?" He asked then looked up at Rose and winked at her. Jack watched the small exchange and smiled. "She was never this happy before the Cybermen and Dalek attack. It is good to see her like this." Jack commented off handedly and John nodded his head. "I have missed her, that's for sure." John said as he placed a hand over one of Rose's and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
"Well the main reason I was so excited when Rose told us that we had a version of the Doctor was because we thought that you could aid us in preparing for any and all other attacks by either the Cybermen or the Daleks." John nods his head as he listened to Jack and put his feet down off the desk. "Well I don’t think the Daleks or the Cybermen can come back... But if they can I will need to have a Sonic Screwdriver made and ready, as well as keeping those guns that Rose and Mickey had on hand. But it would take them a very long time to try and gather the manpower and the resources it would require to even try and break down the parallel wall."   
Jack nodded as he listened. "Well do you know how to make a sonic screwdriver?" Rose on the other hand was not too pleased with the way the conversation was going. "There is a chance that we could face the Cybermen and Daleks again?" She was looking at Jack as she waited for someone to respond. "Oh yes, so long as there is a planet, the Daleks and the Cybermen will always try and capture it. But they are not the only species that would do that. Remember the Autons and the Slitheen? Then there was the Sycorax. There is a whole bunch out there that would be interested in this planet.. Most know that the Doctor protects Earth, but they don’t know that I am on this earth, that I can protect THIS earth. So we just have to wait and be patient. See if anyone does come to try and claim it."   
Jack looked up at Rose then back at John and smiled. "Well good thing that you are here then. I don’t know much about any of these aliens that you are talking about other than the Cybermen and the Daleks. But if they are anything to go based on... We need someone like you who can help us." He then nodded to Rose. "Rose has been a huge help with the last battle, and it was just pure luck that she was able to come back with you. Please Doctor, can you help prepare us for any other invasions?" John looked at Jack as he was called "Doctor" and chuckled. "Well guess I am the Doctor here. But I will help, so long as Rose is in on everything that is done." Jack looked at Rose and then John and nodded some. "I will need to speak with those who are the heads of Torchwood, but I do not think they would complain much, as long as we have you Doctor, I think they would comply with anything you ask for."   
John was slightly startled when he felt the hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rose looking down at him, slightly concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the bed, he was in the middle of putting on his shoes before he had slipped into his thoughts. "Humm? Oh yea, I am fine. Was just thinking about my first day at Torchwood." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well with it being Friday we will have the weekend to just be lazy." She chuckled and stands up. "Come on we will be late for work and I think the Sonic Screwdriver will be finished today." She smiled brightly and John could not help but smile back.   
They managed to make it to work on time and John could be found in one of the workstations doing a few finishing touches to his new sonic screwdriver. "Rose hand me your phone." She did and he pointed the sonic to the phone and activated it, converting the phone onto a handheld laptop. He chuckled and then converted it back to a normal phone and handed it back to her. "Well seems we now have a sonic screwdriver!" He showed it to Rose and she smiled. "Looks just like the one you.. The Doctor had!" He nodded his head and chuckled. "Yep!" He said and began fiddling around with the settings and calibrations. "Does that mean that you could also make a TARDIS if you wanted?" She was hesitant about asking that but needed to set her mind and heart at ease. Wanted to make sure that he was not going to leave her here again.   
"No Rose, of all things I could do, making a new TARDIS is not something that can be made on Earth." He turned to face her and seeing the look on her face, that look of utter relief, he pulled her to him. "Even if I could make a new TARDIS, why would that upset you?" He asked running the back of his hand along her cheek. "I know how silly this sounds but... I did not want to be left behind again." He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. "Rose, if I could make a new TARDIS you would be traveling with me. I could not bare leaving you behind. I thought we talked about all that." He smiled and tipped her head up and kissed her lips. "I love you Rose Tyler and you would be my companion till my time came and I died."   
Rose returned the kiss and smiled at his words, hearing him talk about how he felt about her always made the butterflies flutter in her belly and her heart race. He really did love her, and he would never leave her behind. How foolish was she to think that he would do that to her; she smiled and kissed him again. "Sorry John, I guess I have to just get use to all this ya know? It is still hard to wrap my head around the fact that of all your companions, it was me that you chose to love." He smiled and kissed her head again and chuckled. "Rose, Rose, Rose. You have got a lot to learn. But we have a long time I hope for me to show you." Rose smiled at his words and stepped out of his arms and looked down at the new sonic screwdriver then noticed something next to it and picked it up.   
"What's this? Another sonic screwdriver?" She asked as she picked it up and looked it over. "Yes, that one is yours, you know just in case you need to use one." He took it from her and showed her how to work it. "It is just like mine. So you will not have a hard time using it at all and just so you know, you are the second person to ever get a sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane got one too, but hers was not at all like mine. It looked like a lipstick." He chuckled and Rose laughed a little. "I wish that she could have come here as well. But I know that she had her son that she had to think about. I really did like her." Rose chuckled and took her sonic screwdriver. "Thank you for this." She smiled and kissed his cheek.   
After a long lunch with Jack and Yvonne Hartman, Rose and John went back to her desk. "Well it seems like they both really like you." Rose was saying as she fired up her desktop and began looking over Emails she had received throughout the day. Nothing she had seen was too pressing, mostly reminders and some other things. "Well they may seem like they like me, but we don’t actually know for sure. "Yvonne is a woman that I want to keep a close eye on. If she is anything like her counterpart back on Earth she may very well try and keep me as hers." He glanced at Rose to see what she had to say about that. "Well so far the only alien devices we have are from the Cybermen and the Daleks. I don’t think she sees you as a threat since really you are just as human as she is." She turned from what she was doing and looked up at him. "Besides, if she tried to claim you as her's I would have to figure out a way to kill her." They both laughed at that comment and he went back to working on the screwdrivers to make sure they were working perfectly.   
That night after dinner Rose and John decided to go for a walk, the sun had already set and it was a cloudless night, the stars sparkling brightly and the moon was full and bright. He was holding her hand when she finally spoke. "I wonder where he is right now, does he have a new companion traveling with him?" John looked over at her then back up at the stars. "I am not sure. He may even have a new face... I hope of he does he is finally ginger." He chuckled and Rose had to laugh at the joke. It was one of the few first questions he had asked her after his regeneration, before he passed out. "I wonder if that is something that you would feel, kind of like how twins can just tell that something is wrong with the other." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don’t know, and I am not sure if that is something we will ever find out."   
After their walk Rose sat by the fireplace, getting a fire going while John got some tea going. Jackie and Pete had decided to go out for the night and that gave the two of them the place alone, and John also brought with him a small basket that had a bottle of wine, two glasses, and some cheese, grapes, and crackers. He set this all down in front of the fire while Rose was off getting into something a bit more comfy. He placed a blanket on the ground and added a few pillows. He was already in his boxers when she came down on a pair of boy shorts and a cammie.   
The two of them lay together just gazing at the fire, the open bottle of wine next to them, tea forgotten about, John picked up a grape and ran it along her lips before she slowly opened her mouth and took a bite of the fresh fruit. She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him and he coaxed her lips apart, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes letting the mood take her to places she could only go with him. He positioned himself so that he was above her and looked down at her. "Rose Tyler, you are such an amazing person. I don’t think I could ever get over just how quickly you accept the things that has been thrown at you." He smiled softly and she kissed him. "Well I have had to learn quit fast how to just go with the flow. I think it was after dealing with those Autons and I started traveling with you."   
The two just lay together for the longest time in silence, John was holding her close to him, letting her use his arm as a pillow while his other arm wrapped around her waist and they just watched the fire dancing. Her own eyes starting to grow heavy but she did not want to move, did not want this moment to ever end, but she seemed to give in and her eyes finally grew too heavy that she fell asleep in his arms. After a while when he was sure that she was not going to wake up he got to his feet and picked her up and carried her to the room where he placed her in bed.   
He was on his way downstairs when he heard the sound of the door opening and the voices of Jackie and Pete heading to their room. He smiled hearing it and headed back to the living room, he killed the fire and began putting back the pillows. He was folding up the blanket when Pete came down and was heading in the kitchen when Pete had seen him. "Jackie told me about the talk the two of you had. I did not want to bring it all up around Rose but I just hope that you really do mean to stay around and not up and leave her. It killed Jackie when she watched her daughter's heart shatter when you vanished." He seemed a bit cold when he was talking but John was always good at being cool and calm and collective so when John spoke he was speaking normally. "As I told Jackie and Rose, I do not plan on leaving here, and if something happens and I have to leave, I will make damn sure that I take Rose with me if I can. She asked me already if I could build a new TARDIS and I can't. So do not worry about me leaving her and breaking her heart."   
Pete seemed to accept that answer and headed to get a bottle of wine and two glasses then headed back to the room without another word. John shakes his head and continued cleaning and when he was done he walked back to the bedroom and found Rose still sleeping. Something was not sitting right with him, Why was everyone so worried about him leaving... It was not like he was a Time Lord anymore. He could not even regenerate anymore. He shook his head and crawled into bed with Rose and lay there for a long time trying to fall asleep.   
Rose woke before dawn, stretching and yawning, feeling John laying beside her. She turned her head and kissed him softly before slipping out of bed and putting on some lounger pants and headed down stairs. She wondered if her mum or dad were awake yet but as she made her way to the kitchen she noticed the silence. She looked around then shrugged guessing that they were still sleeping and walked into the kitchen. She got coffee going and then decided to make John breakfast in bed. She took out the eggs, cheese, milk, yellow and orange bell peppers and a half an onion.   
She mixed the eggs and milk in a bowl and then poured that into a small skillet that had already been greased and heating, then began on the veggies, dicing up the bell peppers and onions and sauteing those in another greased pan. She sprinkled some cheese in the eggs and gently folded it over so that it was like a stuffed omelet. While the food was nearly done she put in a few pieces of bread into the toaster and got some butter and jam out. She knew that a little lap tray was around somewhere and so after checking on everything and turning the eggs off and removing it from the hot stove she went in search of the tray.   
After getting everything she needed she began plating the food and pouring the coffee into a carafe as well as some orange juice. Jackie had come down stairs at the smell of cooked food and gave her daughter a hug and kiss on the side of her forehead. "All this for John eh?" Rose smiled and nodded her head. "Yea, I don’t think he slept well last night so I decided to make him some breakfast and take it up to him." Jackie nodded her head and smiled. "You will make him a very happy man." She winked and went off to get her own breakfast going for her and Pete as Rose headed up to the bedroom with breakfast in hand.   
He was just walking out of the bathroom when she walked in with the lap tray in hand loaded with food and drink. "Get in bed!"She chuckled and he complied with a grin. When he was in bed she walked over to him and set the tray across his lap and turned the T.V. on for him. She settled next to him with him, her own cup of coffee in hand as he ate. "This really is good Rose! Why did you not cook while in the TARDIS?" He asked and she shrugged some "I don’t think that we ever had time for something like this. There was always some new adventure that we had to hurry and dash out for so we ended up eating on the run." She sipped her coffee as they watched some telly.   
The two spent a leisurely morning talking about anything and everything. "I could go for some fish and chips, what about you?" It was already late in the afternoon and they had not left the room at all. John nodded his head and smiled. "Yea that sounds good to me." So they got out of bed and dressed, Rose went and took the plates downstairs and cleaned up. She was just finishing when he came into the kitchen, dressed in his normal suit and trench coat. "I think we need to get you some new clothes." She chuckled and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. "Well, this looks good I think." He teased and took her hand in his and headed out the door.   
They were just finishing up when something went shooting across the sky they just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah, could just be a shuttle coming down or some space debris." John was saying and Rose nodded but part of her not believing it. "Um... ok." They headed down the road after they had eaten but was not ready to go home, it was a beautiful day and the weather was nice so they took the long way back home. Looking through the windows at different shops here and there.   
They finally made it home after a long afternoon of just having some time with each other to find the house busy. "Wonder what’s going on?" John asked and Rose shrugged her shoulder "Your guess is as good as mine." She then went off to find Jackie as John went upstairs to put his jacket away. Rose had found Jackie in her room getting dressed and Rose sat on the edge of the bed "So what is with all the fanfare? It’s not your birthday or Dad's nor is it my birthday and we already decided that the day John was created would be the day we celebrated his birthday." Jackie turned to face Rose. "It is just a party Rose. Pete wanted to invite some people from his company over and meet the man who has stolen our daughter's heart and the man who saved all our lives."   
That night the party was going off quite well and it actually reminded Rose of when her Mickey and the Doctor had found out about this parallel world to begin with. She was standing with Pete and John when Yvonne came over to them and smiled. "Great party you are having Mister Tyler, and your house is beautiful." Pete smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Mrs Hartman. What do we owe the honor of this visit?" Yvonne nodded to Rose and John when she spoke. "I need to borrow these two for a moment please. Institute business, if you get my meaning." Rose arched a questioning brow at John as they followed Yvonne to a spare room. "What's going on?" Rose asked as John leaned against the closed door with his arms crossed.   
"Well we have been monitoring space with our own satellites and we picked up a blip." Yvonne was saying as she pulled out her tablet and handed it over to the couple t take a look as well. "Hmm... this was around the time that we had seen that thing going across the sky. Any idea as to what it was?" John asked, seeming to take on more of the Doctor mindset then the easy going John he was slowly becoming. This was the man that she loved Rose thought as she listened to the two talking. "Nothing landed, as far as we can see. It was as if it took a circuit around the earth and then back where it came from." Yvonne responded and John nodded. "Well looks like we have to keep a closer eye out."   
After the party was over Rose found herself outside on the back porch looking out at the sky when John came out and wrapped her in a light blanket. "You ok?" He asked as he held her against his chest. "Yea I am alright, just thinking.. What if that was something dangerous? I mean twice this world has been attacked by Cybermen, what if something else has decided to try and taking Earth as their own?" She looked up again. "I am not scared, I am just unsure how we can protect Earth if you are not a real time lord.." She turned so that she was able to look at him. "I am not saying that because you are human now that you cant do anything, it is just that... Well "The Doctor" seemed to hold some sort of fear in the eyes of most the creatures that we battled." She was going to say more when John placed a finger to her lips. "Only way they will know that I am not the Doctor is if they do a full body scan on me. Everyone who sees me thinks I am human and the only thing that makes them think otherwise is the TARDIS and the Sonic and my two hearts. If this is some threat against earth then all they have to see is me and the Sonic and know that this place is also protected by "The Doctor." Now don’t you worry. All will be just fine. You'll see." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Come on, I think it is time for bed."


End file.
